Introducción Siniestra
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Gran parte de las historias de amor son descritas como adorables relatos felices donde una pareja lo puede todo y su relación jamás debe ser considerada enfermiza o tóxica, mientras exista amor y respeto el resultado siempre será favorable, incluso en los amoríos interespecie. Pero Melon no pensaba lo mismo. Drabble/Spoilers.


**Advertencias**: Mentes rotas.

* * *

**Introducción Siniestra.**

Defecto. Aberración. Roto. Error. Lo habían llamado de muchas formas a lo largo de su existencia, y todos y cada uno de esos apelativos tenían razón, él era cada una de esas descripciones. Era una aberración de la naturaleza, una criatura rota por las habilidades de dos especies, un defecto repleto de articulaciones funcionales, un error de sus padres que creyeron transformar su amor en una cría hermosa pero se equivocaron, después de todo un leopardo hembra y una gacela macho no eran una combinación precisamente buena, no es como si una relación interespecie fuera importante de todas maneras. La cosa que se había alimentado hasta convertirse en adulto era el producto de su amor fallido, era el resultado de dos genes diferentes aventurándose a lo desconocido y lo peor de todo es que no era el único en adquirir una forma singular con olor a tabú, aún eran efectuados nacimientos en todo el mundo con condiciones iguales o peores al suyo, aún seguían existiendo seres deformes que -como él- lo que menos necesitaban era lastima por sus extrañas realidades.

Gran parte de las historias de amor son descritas como adorables relatos felices donde una pareja lo puede todo y su relación jamás debe ser considerada enfermiza o tóxica, mientras exista amor y respeto mutuo el resultado siempre será favorable, incluso en los amoríos interespecie. Pero Melon no pensaba lo mismo.

No él que había sufrido una de las peores discriminaciones en su infancia debido a su estado carnívoro-herbívoro al punto de encontrarse en una situación de asesinato precoz, no él quien carecía del sentido del gusto y se vio en la necesidad de probar de todo para darle un alivio a su errática forma de vida sin resultados. Melon no comprendía mucho sobre la clase de amor que las parejas pregonaban al no tener deseo sexual pero sin duda él no hubiese elegido ser híbrido, él no hubiese elegido nacer de la fornicación interespecie, no cuando eso significaba poseer instintos mezclados que le dificultaban mucho más su desarrollo como individuo. Mientras intentaba protegerse de los carnívoros en pequeños lapsos y anhelaba asesinar herbívoros indiscriminadamente sin siquiera padecer apetito, llegaba a la misma silenciosa conclusión de la que fue consciente desde el momento que tuvo uso de razón.

Y vaya que le divertía pensarlo todavía.

Su mundo no estaba ni de pie ni de cabeza y eso sólo empeoraba todo su entorno. Su búsqueda por el sentido de la vida le arrastró al placer por medio del dolor, pues cada partícula, cada célula y sistema de su cuerpo respondía únicamente cuando era ultrajado con tal severidad; la saturación de flores de melón adornando su piel por obra de ese cuestionable perezoso eran pruebas de ello. Hasta la actualidad nada lo hacía disfrutar más de sus circunstancias que recibir una dosis de tortura voluntaria, ni siquiera sus acciones dentro del Mercado Negro como el nuevo jefe del Shishingumi lograban hacerle probar la dulzura de su indiscutible subsistencia, recordarle que pese a su estado poseía nervios capaces de percibir daño. Sentir el filo de la aguja enterrándose en su piel mientras su sangre brotaba de la herida, escurriéndose entre su pelaje cual fuente fracturada, le provocaba la mayor satisfacción que hubiese experimentado nunca. Muchos lo etiquetarían masoquista, y aunque estas opiniones no fueran erradas, él no tenía otra opción; es el precio que deben pagar los híbridos por el romance de sus padres.

Aquella era su rutina. Comer por comer. Matar por matar. Burlarse del prójimo con historias de un híbrido solitario que no conoce el amor o la amistad, tal como hizo con aquel lobo estúpido que cayó en su trampa con una facilidad risible. Alardear de sus componentes físicos y emocionales insensibles ante los grupos delictivos con ningún otro objetivo más que extraer lo más productivo posible para su propio beneficio, para llenar ese vacío que representaba esta particularidad insípida e insustancial que era su situación diaria.

Si era un criminal más, o un excéntrico profesor de historia que finalmente había encontrado una potencial presa, no importaba demasiado. Ya que estaba condenado a esta vida desabrida quería vivirla a su manera y como más le placiera, y qué mejor si esto significaba sacrificar a cuanto imbécil tuviera la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino.

—¿Qué animal sigue sus instintos sin sentir amor? —exclamó a la multitud que seguía aclamando al Shishingumi con una adoración que podía percibirse hasta en el oxigeno que pululaba por la zona repleta del aroma a sangre de león. Pudo sentir culpa de cortarle la garganta a uno de sus subordinados pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando llenarse con este nuevo sentimiento que le abordaba—. ¡Despierten al amor, mercado!

Los gritos continuaron y Melon se regocijó con el efecto de su intervención en esta disputa de territorio insulsa a la que por capricho llegó tarde. El tacto de la sangre en su rostro relajándolo, las voces impactando contra sus oídos cual sinfonía. Esto era ligeramente parecido a la libertad. Porque era libre ¿cierto? Aún con todos sus defectos genéticos de híbrido era un miembro más de esta cambiante sociedad y quería pertenecer a ella hasta que sus propias acciones lo llevaran a su merecido final, no importaba cuál fuera. Mientras tanto dejaría su marca en el mundo, una marca que le recordara a esos habitantes de ecosistemas rosas que el gris era el color dominante cuando se trata de amor incondicional.

Si el mal existe, él quería ser ese mal.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales**: ¡AMO A MELON! Listo, mi alma por fin está en paz.

**Comentarios Adicionales**: Como verán no me resistí y leí el manga, me lo devoré en menos tiempo del esperado así que vuelto al fandom con este nuevo aporte teniendo como protagonista a mi -oficialmente- personaje favorito y aunque aún no es revelado toda la verdad tras sus retorcidas acciones, quería dedicarle un pequeño tributo con el material que tenemos actualmente.


End file.
